Sorry, Uryuu
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AU. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengalahkan Kuchiki Rukia dalam soal adu culas. Benarkah? Ishida Uryuu akan meruntuhkan gelar itu malam ini! Lame humor. Shounen-ai. IchiIshi. B'day fic for fariacchi. Enjoy, dear :3


**Judul:** Sorry, Uryuu

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Ichigo/Uryuu

**Dedicated** **to:** My beloved partner, _**fariacchi**_. Happy Belated Birthday, dear ^^

**WARNING:** AU, Shounen-ai, OOC-ness, Weird humor

**NOTE**: Fic pertama untuk fandom Bleach. Sempet bingung antara mau buat ByakuRen, GrimmUlqui, atau HisaKira. Akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada IchiIshi—OTP-nya Faria, berhubung ini B'day fic buat dia (surprise!). Dan… highschool humor! Weird humor, in fact. v.v (please don't kill meh)

**ETA:** Flames will be ignored. So don't bother yourself to send one coz I won't care. *shrugs*

.

* * *

**Sorry, Uryuu**

* * *

.

Ishida Uryuu. Tujuh belas tahun, kelas dua SMU Karakura. Hobi tata busana, keahlian jahit-menjahit. Laki-laki berparas tampan yang disebut-sebut sebagai calon penerus Ketua OSIS SMU Karakura periode berikutnya—setelah ditinggalkan para siswa kelas tiga yang memasuki masa kelulusan.

Nnoitra, pemuda jangkung dan kurus yang masih menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS hingga saat ini, punya kompleks terhadap masa-masa terakhirnya di bangku SMU. Yang paling fantastis dari semuanya adalah usulannya mengenai _Prom Night_.

Siapa, _sih_, yang tidak tahu _Prom Night_?

Pesta perpisahan a la barat yang berkembang pertama kali di Amerika dan Kanada. Pada malam istimewa ini, pasangan muda-mudi SMU datang ke _dance hall_ yang diadakan sekolah mereka semalam suntuk, dengan mengenakan gaun dan _tuxedo_ terbaik mereka. Masing-masing berdansa dan bersenggama, sambil sesekali menyantap hidangan ringan dan minuman aneka macam, dari sekedar _lemon tea_ hingga _wine_ dan _vodka_.

Nnoitra berpikir ini adalah saatnya SMU Karakura membuka diri pada era globalisasi (menurut dia) dan mengadaptasi kebiasaan sekolah luar tersebut. Tentu saja, ide itu didukung hampir seluruh penghuni SMU Karakura, yang notabene memang punya hasrat bersenang-senang.

Ishida Uryuu, tujuh belas tahun, kelas dua SMU Karakura. Tidak tertarik pada hal-hal tidak produktif semacam itu. Sudah bulat tekadnya untuk tidak turut berpartisipasi di dalamnya.

Dari sinilah kisah ini berawal.

.

.

.

Uryuu tersedak dan terbatuk. Dua kali seumur hidupnya ia bertindak di luar tata krama meja makan seperti itu. Err meja kantin, kali ini.

Membetulkan letak kacamatanya, ia menatap lawan bicaranya setengah tak percaya. "Maaf, aku kurang jelas mendengarnya, bisa diulang?"

Kuchiki Rukia menghela napas panjang, menjawab tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun, "Jadilah pasanganku di _Prom _malam ini."

Terbatuk, Uryuu menimpali dengan berhati-hati, "Err… sedikit mengejutkan. Tiba-tiba begini."

"Sebetulnya aku enggan datang ke pesta bersamamu," sang Kuchiki bungsu menjawab jujur—kalau tidak mau dibilang tak berperasaan. "Tapi apa boleh buat, aku tidak mau kalah dari si Dada Besar," ia melipat tangannya di dadanya yang rata.

Tak butuh lebih dari lima detik bagi Uryuu untuk mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud. Diliriknya sosok gadis berambut oranye panjang yang tengah asyik bercengkerama dengan kawan-kawannya di ujung lain ruang kantin.

"Oke?" kembali datang ucapan tegas bernada memerintah dari Rukia.

"Aku tidak keberatan, tapi," Uryuu kembali menatap Rukia, "kurasa sebaiknya kau sudahi persaingan konyolmu dengan Inoue-san. Ini benar-benar konyol."

"Uryuu, oh, Uryuu," Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, membuat helaian rambut hitamnya berayun dalam kilat cahaya lampu neon ruang kantin. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai persaingan antar wanita."

Uryuu mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. Namun urung bertanya lebih jauh ketika didapatinya sang Kuchiki bungsu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata: 'Masih cepat seratus tahun bagimu untuk mengenal kerasnya kehidupan.'

Sadar bahwa sia-sia saja berdebat dengan gadis itu, akhirnya ia berkata dalam helaan napas pasrah, "Baiklah."

Rukia nyengir lebar.

.

X.X.X

Merapikan dasinya, Uryuu mematut bayangan dirinya di depan cermin besar. Celana bahan hitam panjang, kemeja putih berlengan hingga sikut, rompi abu-abu metalik dengan corak kotak-kotak di pinggirannya, plus dasi kelabu gelap mengkilat. Sempurna.

"Tidak pakai _tuxedo_?" datang suara yang sangat akrab di telinganya dari belakang punggungnya.

Uryuu melirik sedikit, hanya untuk mendapati sang Kuchiki bungsu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sepatu hak tingginya yang membuatnya sepuluh senti lebih tinggi dari ukuran mininya. Gaun biru metalik yang membalut bahu kirinya hingga ke pinggang dan menggelembung dari sana hingga nyaris menyentuh lututnya tampak sesuai untuk tubuh rampingnya yang cenderung tidak berbentuk.

"Kurasa begini sdah cukup formal," Uryuu menimpali sekenanya.

Rukia mencibir, namun tak berkata-kata lagi dan menarik lengannya, "Ya sudah. Untung saja wajahmu tampan," ujarnya seraya menyeret Uryuu hingga ke pintu keluar.

Dalam dua puluh menit, mobil Rukia yang disetir Uryuu sudah tiba di lokasi _Prom_ _Night_ SMU Karakura. Rukia ngotot meminta Uryuu untuk datang menggunakan mobilnya saja dengan alasan mobil bercat biru metaliknya itu senada dengan gaun yang dikenakannya. Uryuu memutar bola matanya, namun tak membantah.

Tiba di depan gedung serba guna SMU Karakura, Rukia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menatap Uryuu penuh arti. Uryuu menyambut tangan ramping itu dengan sigap dan pengertian. Mengerti bahwa Rukia ingin tampil sebagai gadis paling beruntung yang bisa punya pacar seorang _gentleman_, lebih tepatnya (biarpun bohongan).

Masuk ke dalam aula, beberapa pasang mata menyambut pasangan dadakan ini. Sebagian berbisik-bisik, sebagian lagi hanya menatap penuh minat—baik pada Rukia maupun Uryuu.

Uryuu sedikit merasa canggung, terlebih karena gadis yang (semestinya) jadi pasangan kencannya malah sibuk menolah kesana-kemari. Berdehem sedikit, ia berbisik, "Apa menurutmu tidak sebaiknya kau memerankan aktingmu dengan baik? Seorang gadis yang datang ke pesta bersama kekasihnya tidak sepantasnya melirik kesana-kemari mengamati pria lain."

"Aku tidak mengamati pria lain," desis Rukia—sama sekali tak mengindahkan poin utama ucapan Uryuu. "Mana si Dada Besar itu?" ia kembali celingukan. "Siapa pasangan dansanya?"

"Siapapun bisa jadi. Dia punya poin plus dengan ukuran dadanya itu," komentar Uryuu tanpa maksud apapun. Namun disambut oleh pelototan tajam dari sahabat karibnya sejak sekolah dasar yang jadi pasangan dansanya.

"Biarpun punyaku _cup-A_, paling tidak aku punya _ini_," Rukia menunjuk kepalanya dengan telunjuk rampingnya. Uryuu menahan tawa.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu cerdas, semua protein diserap otakmu dan tidak jadi buah dada," canda Uryuu yang ditimpali pukulan ringan di lengannya dari sang Kuchiki. Uryuu tertawa.

"Oh, oh, ada apa ini?" sebuah suara penuh elegansi dan arogansi pada saat bersamaan menyeruak. Uryuu dan Rukia memutar leher mereka pada arah sumber suara.

Yang menyambut pengelihatan mereka, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah Szayel Aporro Grantz. Si bungsu dari Grantz bersaudara yang terkenal karena erm—

"Rupanya semua orang ingin jadi pemenang dalam lomba pasangan paling fantastis malam ini," Szayel menggerakkan tangannya memasang gestur dramatis. "Kupikir sudah jelas bahwa aku dan Yylfordt adalah pasangan paling mengejutkan, tapi rupanya yang lain tak mau ketinggalan."

—dia mengencani kakak laki-lakinya sendiri.

"Maaf saja, Szayel," Rukia memutar bola matanya, "pasangan homo sudah tak asing lagi di era sekarang ini."

Alis Szayel berkedut. Kegusaran tampak jelas dalam air mukanya. Entah karena tersinggung dengan cara Rukia mengucapkan kata 'pasangan homo' dengan ekspresi kurang sopan, atau karana gayanya berbicara yang terkesan meremehkan lawan; seolah Rukia yakin ia pasti jadi pemenang.

"Jadi menurutmu 'Dua orang sahabat masa kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul sebagai sepasang kekasih' adalah ide yang tidak ketinggalan zaman?" alih-alih mengonfrontasi ucapan Rukia sebelumnya, Szayel memilih jalan memutar untuk mendapatkan hasil yang lebih menguntungkan.

Rukia menggeram kesal. Cukup untuk memberi makan ego Szayel yang kini merasa puas menikmati raut muka gusar dari lawan bicaranya itu.

"Selamat berjuang, Saudaraku. Pastikan kau melemaskan syaraf tegangmu untuk bersiap kalah menanggung malu," Szayel berbalik sembari melambaikan tangannya dan tertawa kecil.

Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya pada punggung Szayel yang semakin menjauh. "Kau tahu, Uryuu. Dia ada di peringkat dua daftar orang-orang yang ingin kuhabisi."

Uryuu memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu."

Rukia menatapnya dengan kedua pupil matanya yang berkilat, berujar penuh ambisi di antara sengiran lebarnya, "Tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Kalahkan dia."

Rukia menjentikkan jarinya dan menggamit lengan Uryuu, sebelum kemudain menyeretnya ke meja panjang dengan kue-kue dan minuman yang tertata apik di atasnya. "Saatnya pamer kemesraan, Sayang."

Uryuu menghela napas panjang, namun tak membantah. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya untuk memahami pola pikir sahabat sejak kecilnya itu yang senang pada tantangan dan senang jadi pemenang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari semenjak usia mereka masih satu angka, hingga dua angka kini, tak terhitung lagi jumlah kegilaan yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu—yang notabene seringkali membuatnya ikut terseret dalam masalah.

Hingga saat ini, yang paling ekstrim adalah ketika Rukia mengumumkan dengan lantang di pesta ulang tahunnya yang ketujuhbelas bahwa Rukia habis patah hati ditolak Uryuu yang dikatakannya ada hati pada laki-laki teman sekelasnya. Itu adalah kali pertama Uryuu menyemburkan minuman dalam mulutnya dan membatu hingga sekian menit.

Entah karena selera humor mereka yang tidak nyambung atau bagaimana, yang jelas Uryuu selalu tidak pernah paham jalan pikiran sahabat karibnya itu dalam menciptakan sebuah lelucon. Gen yang sama mengalir dalam darah Ishida Ryuuken yang pingsan berdiri mendengar pernyataan (bohongan) Rukia itu.

Uryuu ingat betul, butuh waktu satu minggu baginya menjelaskan dan meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ia bukan seorang homoseksual, dan semua yang dikatakan Rukia itu hanya sekedar lelucon. Saat itu ia membuat catatan mental dalam otaknya untuk tidak pernah lagi membiarkan Rukia memegang _mic_ di pesta keluarganya.

.

.

"Lima juta yen," Rukia terkekeh, mengacungkan gelas kristal berisi cairan merah gelapnya ke hadapan Uryuu. "Mari bersulang untuk lima juta yen."

"Aku masih tidak percaya," Uryuu mengangkat gelasnya dengan sedikit malas, "ada orang yang sebaik itu bersedia menyumbangkan uang dalam jumlah yang sangat besar, hanya untuk mensponsori acara perpisahan SMU begini."

"Kesampingkan soal itu," Rukia mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, "yang penting kita fokus untuk menang, dapat lima juta yen, pulang membawa kemenangan di tangan dan tertawa puas di depan muka si Dada Besar dan Szayel si _incest_," ia terkikik geli.

Uryuu mengerutkan keningnya. Menyambar gelas di tangan Rukia, ia meletakkan gelas bening itu di atas meja dan mendorongnya menjauhi meja bundar itu. "Kau terlalu banyak minum."

"Ya Tuhan, Uryuu, aku baru minum dua gelas," Rukia memutar bola matanya.

Itu adalah gelas terakhirmu malam ini jika kau ingin kita menang—adalah hal yang ingin diucapkan Uryuu, ketika sebuah suara nyaring menyeruak tiba-tiba.

"Kuchiki-san! Ishida-kun!"

Uryuu memutar lehernya, tahu benar siapa pemilik suara nyaring yang riang itu.

Inoue Orihime berdiri di sana, mengenakan gaun merah muda panjang yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh tumit kakinya—dan ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memamerkan dada besarnya yang gempal pada khalayak. Uryuu dapat mendengar Rukia mendengus di sebelahnya, yang langsung ia sikut dengan cepat.

"Wow, mengejutkan. Dua orang sahabat sejak kecil muncul sebagai pasangan dansa malam ini," senyum masih terpampang di wajah cantik gadis berambut oranye panjang itu. Rambut dengan warna norak (menurut Rukia) itu kini digulung di kedua sisi wajahnya, membingkai wajah tirusnya yang berkulit kemerahan. Sisa rambut di belakang kepalanya dibiarkan tergerai dengan hiasan bulu-bulu merah halus tersemat di kepalanya.

Perhatian Uryuu teralih pada sosok tegap yang berdiri di samping Orihime, yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan sang gadis bertubuh tinggi.

"Kurosaki… Ichigo?"

Pemuda berambut oranye terang, mengenakan _tuxedo_ yang membalut tubuh atletisnya dengan sempurna, balas menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ya, ya, benar, Ishida-kun. Aku dan Ichigo, kami berkencan," Orihime masih bertutur dalam gaya bicaranya yang penuh sopan santun dan manis—namun mengandung racun tantangan. Setidaknya bagi Rukia yang membara di sampingnya.

"Hoho, akhirnya kau dapatkan orang yang kau incar dari semenjak kelas satu, selamat," nada ucapan Rukia sama sekali tak mengindikasikan ketulusan isi kalimatnya. Uryuu menghela napas secara imajinatif. Beginilah jika dua rival saling bertemu—pikirnya.

" '_Bawalah pasanganmu pada pesta dansa terakhir di Prom Night SMU Karakura, dan pasangan paling spektakuler akan jadi Couple of The Year dan mendapatkan uang tunai sebesar lima juta yen'_," Orihime menatap Rukia lekat, "tampaknya ada yang tertarik dengan iklan macam itu, di sini."

"Memangnya kau tida—"

Uryuu menyikut Rukia yang kini meringis kesakitan setelah kata-katanya terpotong. "Inoue-san, selamat menikmati pesta. Aku dan… Rukia ada sedikit keperluan," dan iapun melesat menyeret lengan Rukia.

Cukup jauh dari pasangan berkepala oranye itu, Rukia mengibaskan tangannya yang dicekal Uryuu. Mendengus keras, ia mendecak, "Pintar sekali. Pintar."

Uryuu menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh pada Rukia yang tampak berang. "Ya?"

"Dia membawa Kurosaki Ichigo! Kurosaki Ichigo yang _itu_! Uh, pintar sekali," Rukia menjawab gusar.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Uryuu tak menyembunyikan ketidakmengertiannya. "Lalu? Ada masalah? Seingatku siapapun boleh mengajak siapapun ke pesta ini."

"Masalahnya dia punya peluang menang gara-gara hal itu," Rukia mendesis dengan geraman kesal.

Uryuu tak membuka suaranya, namun Rukia sudah tahu apa yang hendak dikatakannya, terbukti dari bagaimana ia melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Si Kurosaki itu terkenal di SMU Karakura, tahu kenapa?"

"Kapten klub basket," jawab Uryuu cepat.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Selain itu."

"Erm… Kapten klub basket?"

"Kau tidak bisa berpikir hal lain yang membuat si kepala oranye itu populer, atau kau malas berpikir?" Rukia menggemertakkan barisan giginya.

Dua-duanya.

Ah! "Mungkin karena kepalanya mirip bola basket yang oranye?"

Rukia memukul kepalanya. "Mana mungkin karena itu, 'kan?"

Uryuu mengurut kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan, menunggu Rukia kembali angkat bicara. Yang ditatap, meraih segelas jus lemon dari atas meja panjang tepat di sebelah posisi mereka berdiri, dan menyodorkan gelas jus lemon dingin yang berembun itu padanya.

Uryuu menerima gelas tinggi itu dan meneguk isinya. Kedua bola mata sehitam malam tak teralih dari wajah cantik sang gadis bertubuh mungil.

"Dalam tujuh belas tahun kehidupannya, Kurosaki Ichigo belum pernah berpacaran."

Uryuu terkejut, namun tak sampai tersedak maupun menyemburkan jus lemon dalam mulutnya, tentu saja. "Serius?" ia mendesis. Orang setenar Kurosaki Ichigo menjomblo tujuh belas tahun? Berita mengejutkan.

"Makanya," Rukia mengetukkan hak tinggi sepatunya di lantai marmer gedung aula dengan gemas, "si Dada Besar itu bangga benar bisa menggaet hati laki-laki yang tak pernah pacaran itu. Dia yakin bisa menang sebagai pasangan terhebat malam ini," geramnya.

Uryuu menghela napas. Kalau sudah begitu, apa boleh buat. Toh ia sendiripun bertindak curang dengan berpura-pura jadi pacar Rukia.

"Aku punya ide," sahut sang gadis tak lama kemudian, ketika Uryuu sudah sampai di tegukan ketiganya.

Uryuu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak menyahut namun mendengarkan.

"Kau goda si Kurosaki itu. Rebut dia dari si Dada Besar."

Jika sesaat sebelumnya kontrol Uryuu masih terjaga, kali ini luluh lantak. Ia menyemburkan jus lemon dalam mulutnya dan tersedak hebat. "APA?"

"Oh, ayolah. Dengan tampang begitu dan badan begitu, kau cuma perlu menggoyangkan pinggulmu sedikit dan si kepala jeruk itu akan bersujud di bawah kakimu," Rukia mendecak dan berujar enteng.

Antara ingin menentang ucapan Rukia barusan soal goyangan pinggul, dengan ucapannya sebelumnya, Uryuu putuskan untuk mengomentari yang kedua. "A-Aku 'kan laki-laki!"

"Terus?" Rukia mengngkat sebelah alisnya, seolah ucapan Uryuu adalah hal paling tidak penting sedunia.

"Terus? Terus itu tidak mungkin!" Uryuu merinding. "Membayangkannya saja aku tidak sanggup," ia memeluk lengannya sendiri. Bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

"Kau tidak perlu _membayangkannya_. Kau cuma perlu _melakukannya_," timpal Rukia ringan.

Oh, mulai lagi. Rukia dan silat lidahnya—Uryuu memutar bola matanya. "Rukia, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang ada di urutan terakhir orang-orang berpikiran _lurus_ sepanjang perjalanan hidupku, tapi paling tidak aku mengharapkan kau berpikir rasional sekali saja," Uryuu mengurut keningnya, menghela napas.

"Bagian mana dari ucapanku yang tidak rasional?" seperti biasa, ada nada tantangan dalam gaya Rukia bertutur kata.

"Aku dan Kurosaki Ichigo sama-sama laki-laki. Dia datang menggandeng seorang gadis berparas cantik bertubuh seksi, tiba-tiba mau saja dirayu orang lain? Terlebih… laki-laki? Dia tidak waras kalau sampai terperdaya," Uryuu mendesis tajam.

"Jadi intinya kau mempermasalahkan _gender_ di sini," Rukia menarik sudut bibirnya.

Uryuu menelan ludah. Tahu benar ekspresi macam itu dari sang sahabat karib akan membawa bencana baginya.

"Dari mana kau yakin bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo bukan seorang biseksual?" pupil mata Rukia berkilat penuh provokasi.

Uryuu tersentak. Mundur selangkah.

"Aku selalu punya firasat tajam untuk merasakan sensor orang-orang dengan preferensi seksual menyimpang," Rukia nyengir lebar.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak," Uryuu mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, mengambil jarak dari Rukia.

"Dan siapa yang bilang aku minta pendapatmu?" Rukia mengangkat dagunya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ini perintah."

Uryuu melongo. "Hei, ak—"

"Kau masih ingat pesta ulang tahunmu yang ketujuhbelas—bulan lalu?" Rukia nyengir.

Oh. Oh, tidak.

Uryuu mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Dengan kata lain, jika ia berani menolak 'perintah' sang sahabat (yang kian hari makin diragukan keabsahannya), maka tak ada yang bisa menjamin entah kegilaan macam apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk mempermalukan Uryuu di muka umum. Di depan seluruh kelas dua dan tiga SMU Karakura malam ini.

Uryuu mengurut keningnya.

"Oke?" akhirnya muncul pertanyaan bernada memerintah itu.

Uryuu menggeram, "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang merayu si Kurosaki Ichigo itu?"

"Tidak mau. Merepotkan," Rukia mengangkat bahunya dengan enteng.

Uryuu menatapnya dengan sebal. "Aku benci kau."

.

X.X.X

Dengan sedikit kata-kata manis penuh aura persaingan, Rukia telah berhasil menyingkirkan Orihime dari sisi Kurosaki Ichigo—setidaknya untuk sementara waktu. Dan kini, tinggallah Uryuu dan sang kapten klub basket berparas tampan itu berduaan di beranda gedung aula.

Pesta pora musik dan tawa canda dari dalam aula menjadi latar kesenyapan yang melingkupi keduanya, beradu dengan bunyi jangkrik di luar sana. Pemandangan tak begitu bagus, mengingat hari sudah larut malam dan sekeliling gedung aula hanyalah pepohonan tua yang tinggi gelap menjulang.

Uryuu menelan ludah. Bagaimanapun, ia hanya punya waktu sekitar err… tiga puluh menit? sebelum Rukia dan Orihime kembali dari pertandingan silat lidah mereka entah dimana. Dalam waktu tiga puluh menit ini, bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus—sekali lagi, _harus_—menaklukan sang kapten, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ishida Uryuu?"

Gelas berisi cola dalam genggaman tangan Uryuu hampir saja terlepas dan pecah jadi jutaan kepingan kaca bening, jika yang bersangkutan tak segera mengeratkan genggamannya dan terbatuk, sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Y-Ya?" Uryuu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terdengar gugup.

"Inoue sering bicara tentang kau, yang katanya sahabat sejak kecil dari Kuchiki Rukia," pemuda berambut oranye itu mengirimkan senyuman lebar ke arahnya.

Uryuu berdehem, berusaha mengembalikan komposur gestur tubuhnya, "Oh, ya? Apa saja yang dikatakan Inoue-sa—" ia terhenti. Menoleh cepat pada sang kapten klub basket, ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Ups," yang ditatap, membekap mulutnya—namun dengan setengah tidak niat, tampaknya.

Uryuu menatapnya lekat dengan mata masih terbelalak, melipat keningnya dalam.

Ichigo tertawa. "Ya, ya. Tepat dugaanmu," ia mengurut punggung lehernya. "Kami tidak benar-benar berpacaran."

_Mana ada orang pacaran tapi saling memanggil nama marga!_

"Walau sudah diingatkan berkali-kali, aku tidak biasa memanggilnya… Orihime," ada sebuah keraguan dan kecanggungan ketika Ichigo menyebutkan nama gadis berambut oranye panjang itu. Uryuu menangkap hal itu sekilas.

Jika memungkinkan, ingin Uryuu menghentikan waktu sejenak dan menelepon ponsel Rukia untuk mengabarkan fakta baru yang cukup mengejutkan ini. Sang Kuchiki bungsu tetulah akan merasa senang. Dan bukan tak mungkin ia (Uryuu) dibebastugaskan dari perintah 'merayu Kurosaki Ichigo' ini, setelah tahu bahwa Orihime mengencani Kurosaki Ichigo si kapten klub basket adalah bohong semata.

"Uryuu?"

Mengerjapkan matanya, Uryuu kembali ke alam nyata. "Ya?"

Sebentar. Ia tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

Barusan… si Kurosaki Ichigo itu memanggilnya… Uryuu? Nama depannya?

"Aku mau berpura-pura jadi teman kencan Orihime karena aku tahu dengan begini aku bisa mendapat kesempatan berdua denganmu."

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong—ralat, ini malam hari—Bagai disambar petir di tengah malam gelap gulita, Uryuu menatap lawan bicaranya itu dengan bola mata yang hampir lepas dari soketnya dan mulut menganga.

"Aku…" si lawan bicara sama sekali tak mengindahkan keterkejutan Uryuu, terus saja melanjutkan ucapannya, "sudah lama sekali memperhatikanmu."

Uryuu _shock_ setengah hidup melihat wajah berkulit kecokelatan sang kapten klub basket dihiasi rona merah hingga ke cuping telinganya.

"Aku… sudah lama sekali ingin kita ada kesempatan berduaan. Supaya aku bisa menyampaikan hal ini. Sayang sekali di sampingmu selalu ada sahabatmu, Kuchiki Rukia, yang—sekarang jadi kekasihmu," ada nada kekecewaan di akhir kalimatnya.

Uryuu megap-megap. Bingung antara mau menimpali atau diam saja dan mendengarkan pernyataan cinta dari sang kapten. Mau menimpalipun, ia tak tahu harus menimpali macam apa.

"Aku suka padamu."

Bagaikan anak panah yang melesat dari busur panahnya, Uryuu berlari secepat mungkin.

Kurosaki Ichigo, sang kapten klub basket yang populer itu, suka padanya? Oh, tidak mungkin. Pasti ada yang salah!

Rukia! Ia harus menemukan Rukia sekarang juga!

Melihat gadis itu tengah berdiri di samping meja buah-buahan, secepat kilat Uryuu menyambar lengan gadis itu dan membawanya lari bersamanya hingga ke balkon lain gedung aula itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak lupa pada tugasmu merayu si kepala oranye itu, 'kan?" Rukia mengibaskan tangannya gusar.

Wajah Uryuu pucat pasi. Dengan tangan tergetar, ia menggenggam jemari ramping Rukia. Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu penjelasan.

"Ku-Kurosaki Ichigo…" suara Uryuu bergetar.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya? Kurosaki Ichigo, kenapa?"

Uryuu menelan ludah. "Dia bilang… su-suka," ekspresi horror jelas terpampang dalam raut muka Uryuu.

"Suka padamu?"

"Aggh! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya enteng begitu? Dengan santai begitu?" Uryuu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "A-Aku tidak sanggup, mengingatnya saja seluruh tubuhku jadi merinding!"

Rukia mengangkat bahu, "Tidak ada yang membuatku kaget. Aku sudah tahu, kok."

HAH? "Apa?"

"Uryuu, oh, Uryuu," Rukia mulai lagi dengan nada 'Kau terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk mengatakan tahu mengenai kehidupan yang keras di dunia fana ini'. "Sudah kubilang, aku punya firasat dan sensor yang tajam mengenai hal-hal semacam _itu_."

"Semacam _itu_, semacam kelainan seksual?" Uryuu terpekik. Boleh-boleh saja ia merasa tidak peduli dengan rumor mengenai Szayel dan Yylfordt, tapi kali ini ia sendirilah yang terlibat langsung dengan kasus begini—dan ia tidak senang, Ya Tuhan.

"Mungkin sensor _gaydar_—radar penangkap gelombang _gayness_-ku—terasah gara-gara setiap hari melihat kakak laki-lakiku sendiri bermesraan dengan sahabat kuliahnya yang sama-sama laki-laki," Rukia menarik sudut bibirnya bangga.

Uryuu pura-pura tak mendengar kalimat barusan, karena bayangan Kuchiki Byakuya dan sahabatnya Abarai Renji bercumbu di sofa ruang tamu saja sudah membuatnya pucat pasi.

"Ba-Bagaimana ini? Dan… kenapa kau tidak bilang!" Uryuu bingung dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan di satu hari membuat otaknya beku.

"Terus, apa yang kau katakan? Apa jawabanmu?" Rukia tak mengacuhkan kebingungan Uryuu.

"Jawaban?" Uryuu menelan ludah, tak sanggup bereaksi lebih _out of character_ lebih dari ini. Ishida Uryuu adalah laki-laki yang cerdas, berkomposur, dan tenang. Seharusnya begitu! "Jawaban apa?"

"Ya jawaban untuk pernyataan cinta dari si kepala oranye itu, tentu saja! Apa lagi?" Rukia meninggikan suaranya sedikit, seolah Uryuu menanyakan hal sekonyol _dari mana matahari akan terbit hari_ ini padanya.

"Aku… tidak menjawab apa-apa, _kok_," Uryuu mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku lari dalam detik yang sama ketika ia selesai dengan kata-katanya."

"BODOH!" Rukia memukul kepalanya keras.

Uryuu balas menatapnya tajam, tak terima. Jika bukan perempuan, sudah ia hajar gadis bertubuh mungil itu sedari tadi.

"Apa sebegitu dinginnya kah hatimu, Ishida Uryuu… menghancurkan hati seseorang yang dalam masa kehidupan tujuh belas tahunnya baru merasakan cinta pertama, dengan gagah berani menyatakan perasaannya padamu, lalu kau tinggalkan ia begitu saja sendirian tanpa jawaban?" Rukia memekik dramatis.

Uryuu melipat keningnya. Sejak kapan Kuchiki Rukia yang dikenalnya sadis, egosentris, dan manipulatif ini, jadi peduli pada orang lain?

"Tapi ak—"

"Ishida Uryuu!" gadis itu mengguncangkan tubuhnya keras. "Temui ia lagi. Beri jawabanmu. Jadilah pria sejati. Hadapi ini."

Uryuu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Tak percaya ternyata dalam masa sepuluh tahun ia bersahabat dengan gadis (yang selalu membawa seribu satu masalah baginya ini) pada akhirnya sang gadis melakukan sesuatu demi dirinya dan menyokongnya layaknya sahabat betulan.

Menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit keraguan, Uryuu melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon tempat ia meninggalkan Kurosaki Ichigo sesaat sebelumnya tadi. Langkahnya terseret, dengan berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

Jawaban macam apa yang harus dikeluarkannya? Bagaimana cara menolak kapten klub basket itu dengan baik-baik?

Dan yang utama, kenapa semua kekonyolan persaingan menjadi pasangan terspektakuler ini jadi berujung pada pernyataan cinta seorang laki-laki pada dirinya, pada Ishida Uryuu?

Langkah Uryuu terhenti.

Dalam sepuluh tahun ia mengenal Kuchiki Rukia, tak pernah satu kalipun 'sahabat'nya itu membiarkannya hidup tenang dengan normal. Dari mulai ide-ide gilanya, hingga keisengannya mengganggu setiap gadis yang mendekati Uryuu. Benar! Itulah alasan dalam tujuh belas tahun kehidupannya ini seorang Ishida Uryuu yang tampan, pandai, dan berbakat dalam kesenian ini, tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorangpun, satu kalipun!

…dan gara-gara itu ia jadi salah tingkah menghadapi pernyataan cinta Kurosaki Ichigo tadi. Ugh.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang muncul berkelebat di kepala Uryuu. Entah datang darimana, mungkin dari sepuluh tahun pengalamannya besar bersama Rukia nan culas—kalau tak mau dibilang licik.

Uryuu mengepalkan tangannya. Oh, inilah saatnya!

Kuchiki Rukia itu akan mendapatkan buah simalakama. Ia akan memanen apa yang ia tuai. Inilah saatnya pembalasan dendam dari Ishida Uryuu! Mwahahahah. Ia tertawa dalam hati.

Tiba di balkon, sosok tinggi Kurosaki Ichigo itu masih berada pada posisinya semula. Berdiri bersandar pada pagar besi balkon, menatap pemandangan di luar gedung aula yang gelap gulita.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo terkejut bukan main. Sontak ia tolehkan kepalanya menatap pemilik suara lembut dan renyah yang begitu merdu di telinganya itu.

Uryuu menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan bertutur hangat, "Mari kita menangkan kontes _Couple of The Year_ malam ini."

'_Maaf-maaf saja, Rukia. Sudah cukup penindasanmu padaku. Nikmatilah kekalahanmu. Jangan berpikir buruk tentangku, aku belajar darimu.' _Uryuu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya.

Dua orang pemuda yang meninggalkan gadis pasangan dansa masing-masing dan tampil sebagai pasangan malam ini, fantastis. Lihat saja apa ada yang dapat mengalahkannya dan Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Seminggu kemudian**_

.

.

Rukia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi bangku taman, senandung riang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

"Dua setengah juta yen."

Rukia bersiul, "Wow. Trims," disambarnya segepok uang dalam amplop cokelat yang tersorong di depan wajahnya itu.

Lawan bicaranya duduk sampingnya dengan air muka yang tak kalah girangnya.

"Bukan urusanku, tapi tak ada salahnya aku bertanya," Rukia sibuk menghitung lembaran uang dalam amplop di tangannya. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya? Lancar?"

Sengiran lebar membuka percakapan, "Hari ini aku janjian kencan dengannya di tempat ini, mungkin sepuluh menit lagi dia akan datang. Agak pemalu, tapi manis. Banyak yang harus _kuajarkan_ padanya, tapi kurasa dia _cepat belajar_."

Rukia tertawa, "Jangan tergesa-gesa. Ingat, dia itu sangat lugu dan polos. Ini pertama kalinya ia pacaran, tentu saja ia banyak canggung. Dan bagaimanapun, dia adalah temanku sejak kecil. Jangan ganggu dia melebihi batas kewajaran."

"Batas kewajaran?" sebelah alis terangkat. "Sulit dipercaya ucapan itu datang dari seseorang yang mengaku 'sahabat' dan menipu sahabatnya sendiri dengan banyak kebohongan."

"Hei, aku tidak bohong!" Rukia memutar bola matanya. "Kau memang tidak pernah pacaran selama tujuh belas tahun ini, yang kau lakukan cuma main-main dengan banyak gadis di sana-sini. Playboy," ia memukul lengan lawan bicaranya sembari nyengir lebar.

Sang lawan bicara yang berambut oranye terang itu tertawa renyah.

Rukia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. "Oke, saatnya aku pergi, gawat jika ia melihatku di sini."

Pemuda berambut oranye terang melambaikan tangannya tanpa menimpali.

"Ingat. Aku membiarkanmu memacarinya karena aku tahu kau bersungguh-sungguh ketika kau mengaku padaku bahwa kau suka padanya dan meminta bantuanku untuk membuat kalian _jadian_. Tapi jika sekali saja kau menyakitinya, membuatnya menangis, kubunuh kau."

Sang pemuda membulatkan bibirnya, "Wow, ucapan seorang gadis pembuat onar yang selama ini selalu membuatnya menderita. Sungguh meyakinkan," ujarnya dalam nada sarkasme.

"Cuma aku yang punya hak bikin dia menderita. Karena aku adalah _Onee-sama_-nya," Rukia tertawa sadis.

"Tepatnya, Onee-sama sadis yang senang mengatur siasat dan memanipulasi orang," timpal si pemuda dalam tawa renyahnya.

"Hmph. Dia pikir, dia telah menang dariku karena telah merebut hadiah kemenangan kontes pasangan terspektakuler pada pesta _Prom _malam itu bersamamu. Padahal kenyataan sebenarnya adalah semua ini sudah ada dalam skenarioku," Rukia menatap angkasa yang biru cerah dengan ujung bibir terangkat dalam seringai penuh kemenangan. "Uryuu, oh, Uryuu. Maaf maaf saja, _adikku_ sayang. Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagimu untuk mengalahkanku."

Kurosaki Ichigo tertawa dari atas bangku taman yang didudukinya.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**End Note:**

Bagaimana nasib Nnoitra? Orihime? Szayel? Bahkan Yylfordt—yang sama sekali ga muncul di sini? Use ur imagination as u wish. :p

Ah, dan Rukia (dalam fic ini) bukan kakaknya Uryuu betulan, dia cuma senang bergaya. XD

.

.

**PS.** Sorry for this super ridiculous fic. I'll do better next time. I hope. v.v


End file.
